Vegeta the Babysitter
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Goku asks Vegeta to babysit Goten, will the mighty Prince of all Saiyans complete his challenge? or is Kakarot's brat to much for him to handle? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: An Offer for The Prince

**Vegeta the Babysitter**

"Vegeta honey, Goku's on the phone" Bulma said holding the phone, calling out her husband.

"Kakarot? What in the name of Kami does he want?" Vegeta said dropping down his newspaper and late afternoon coffee.

He grabbed the phone and spoke.

"what do you want Kakarot?" he said.

"HEY VEGETA!" Goku said loudly.

Vegeta released the phone from his ears and screamed.

"MY EARS!" he said as he put the phone back to his ear.

"hey Vegeta, i was wondering if you could babysit Goten for the night, me and Chi-Chi are going out and Gohan is studying in Videl's house, pretty please?" Goku plead.

"ha ha, and under what circumstances would i babysit your brat?" Vegeta said.

"I'll give you twenty bucks!" Goku said.

"your money means nothing to me!" Vegeta said.

"how about tickets to see 'The Last Airbender'?" Goku asked.

"That movie was horrible!" Vegeta said.

"how about donuts?" Goku said.

"no."

"30 bucks?"

"no."

"...Donuts?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, KAKAROT! NO!" Vegeta said losing his patience.

Just then, a giant floating lightbulb appeared on top of Goku's head. (idea!)

"well...if you don't babysit for me, it just proves I'm better than you!" Goku said.

"what are you blathering about kakarot?" Vegeta said curiously.

"well, i've babysit Trunks once, so that means I'm better than you...at Babysitting!" Goku said.

"how dare you mock me, Kakarot! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta said angrily.

"all talk no walk." Mocked Goku.

"why you!...i...I'd beat you at anything!" Vegeta said.

"then prove it, babysit Goten for me then I'll admit you're a better babysitter!" Goku offered.

"i accept your challenge!" Vegeta said.

"come over my house at 18:00." Goku said.

"I'll be there." Vegeta said and hung up, he turned around and walked towards the dinner table full of confidence, believing he will beat Goku once again.

Bulma giggled.

"what's so funny Bulma?" he asked.

"you do know that you've just agreed to babysit Goten right?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was in shock.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

**Please review! this is a pilot chapter, if you'd like me to make some more, please tell me in the Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuff happen

**Vegeta the Babysitter**

Vegeta walked towards Goku's house with Trunks by his side. He just couldn't imagine the horrors that await him in there, a young super saiyan who's actually more annoying than his own son? But he never backed out before, so why start now?

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled at the sight of his best friend.

"TRUNKS!" Goten yelled as well and they hugged each other.

"awww...isn't that sweet? We'll be back at 21:00 Vegeta, and don't you dare hurt my little baby." Chi-Chi said giving her 'imma hit you in da face with a frying pan' look.

"whatever." Vegeta said going inside the house.

"later buddy!" Goku said as he left with Chi-Chi.

The three saiyans wait as Goku and Chi-Chi's Ki was out of range. Then the two little saiyans started to run around the house and play with each other. As they were doing that Vegeta went to explore Goku's house.

"i wonder what secrets Kakarot has within his sanctuary." Vegeta said before giving out and evil chuckle.

He went into Goku's room. Not much was there but a wardrobe, his bed, a few books and leftovers. Vegeta turned his attention towards the posters on Goku's wall.

One of them had a picture of Vegeta on it, and the words on it says..

"I'm stronger than this guy."

_**Meanwhile..**_

"So Goten, all we have to do is..." before Trunks could finish his sentence a familiar yell was heard.

"GALICK GUN!" then the ground shook and an explosion was heard.

"...so as i was saying." He continued.

_**Meanwhile..**_

After making a giant wall in Goku's bedroom, he continued to the Son family bathroom. He checked himself out in the mirror, then he flexed his muscles.

"oh yeah, i look good." He said admiring himself.

He looked at his hair and rubbed it.

"hmm...I'm sure Kakarot has a comb to spare." He said.

He looked inside the compartment and saw a glowing comb labeled 'Goku's special comb'.

"ah yes...a comb fit for a prince." He said as he took the comb and began brushing his hair. As the comb touched his hair, it began to glow.

"wh...what's happening?" He said.

Then, magically his hairstyle was just like Goku's.

Vegeta was in shock.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Blow up that building Trunks!" Goten said as he played Battlefield 3 on his PS3.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Vegeta.

"...cool sound effects Goten." Said Trunks as he continued playing.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Grr...Kakarot, when i get my hands on you I'm gonna..." Vegeta said as tries to get his hair back to normal with no luck.

Vegeta finally gave up and left his hair the way it was. Then Vegeta went out of the bathroom and headed to the living room to watch TV. He sat down on the sofa and began flicking towards the channels, then 'Glee' came on.

Vegeta let out a little fangirl squeal.

He watched the show for a while, then went asleep.

"Mr. Vegeta...!" Goten screamed at Vegeta to wake up, which Vegeta did.

"GRAAH! What do you brats want?" Vegeta said getting up.

"I'm hungry." Goten said.

"me too dad." Trunks said.

"good for you." Said Vegeta as he got back to sleep.

"but daaaad." Whined Trunks.

Vegeta didn't move.

Trunks whined a few more times.

"alright! Alright! I'll cook you brats some food! Happy now?" Vegeta said.

"YAY!" the two of them cheered.

20 minutes later...

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he blew up the stove and left a huge hole in the wall.  
>(read 'Vegeta Learns To Cook' to understand what just happened.)<p>

Goten cried really loudly. "HWAAAAAAAA! I WANT FOOD!" Goten cried as Trunks tries to comfort him.

"GRAAAHH! HOW DO YOU TURN HIM OFF?" Vegeta said using his fingers to push Goten's body for an 'OFF' button.

"you have to get him some food, dad!" Trunks said.

"HOW?" Vegeta asked.

"maybe we should order take out?" Trunks said.

As Goten heard the word 'take out' he stopped crying.

"see." Trunks said.

"Fine!" Vegeta said as he got out of the kitchen and reached for the telephone.

"...how do you order take out?" Vegeta asked.

"McDonalds or Burger King, Goten?" Trunks asked smiling at Goten.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"BURGER KING!" they both said happily.

10 minutes later..

The door bell rang.

"it's about time." Vegeta said leaning against a wall beside the door. He opened the door and a man with a burger hat is shown holding their order.

"what's that thing on your head boy?" Vegeta asked.

"it's a hat sir, were supposed to where them. Here's your or..." before the man finished his sentence Vegeta was on the floor laughing his guts off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"oh man that was too funny, okay where's my food?" Vegeta asked.

"here you go sir, that will be 8 dollars and 99 cents, and may i interest you in a limited time offer for an apple pie?" he asked.

"no. Here's the money." Vegeta said.

"or maybe a special coupon pack for a whopper Jr.?" He asked again.

"what in the world is a Whop.." Vegeta asked.

"or maybe and extended special gravy dipped special sauce triple caramel sundae?" he continued.

"look, i just want my foo.." Vegeta said.

"we also have a lovely..." before the man finished, Vegeta punched him in the stomach causing him to be thrown outside.

"AND STAY OUT!" Vegeta said as he slammed the door really hard.

"okay brats, here's your food." Vegeta said.

"FOOD!" Trunks and Goten said as they jumped and snatched the food out of Vegeta's hands and ate them on the floor.

30 minutes later..

after Trunks and Goten finished their food and made a big mess on Goku's floor, they got inside Goten's room and tucked in.

"Mr. Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"could you read us a bedtime story?" Goten asked.

"No." Vegeta said as walked out of the room.

Goten began to cry.

"ummm...daaad." Trunks called.

"What?" Vegeta asked right before Goten let out an earsplitting cry.

"GRAAAHHH...OKAY OKAY, I'LL READ YOU A BEDTIME STORY!" Vegeta said covering his ears.

"Yay!" Goten said.

Vegeta sat in a chair between the two boys and began thinking up a story.

"okay...hmm...story story story..." Vegeta said to himself as Trunks and Goten looked at each other.

"Ah! I got one!" Vegeta said in delight.

Trunks and Goten's eyes widened in anticipation for Vegeta's story.

"It's called 'The Ugly Saiyan'"

"once there was an ugly saiyan named 'kakarot' he was so ugly that everyone died, the end."

To his surprise, the two boys were fast asleep.

The door bell rang, Vegeta quickly ran towards the door to leave. He opened the door revealing a furious Chi-Chi and a laughing Goku.

"it's about time you showed up, now i want my 30 bucks." Vegeta said.

"VEGETA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE!" Chi-Chi yelled, frying pan in her hand.

"hey nice hair Vegeta! Ha ha okay, i admit your a better babysitter." Goku said looking at his hair.

"well, it was worth it to hear kakarot say that." Vegeta thought before running away from Chi-Chi's frying pan.

**Well that's it! i hope you liked it! please review :D**

**THE END**


End file.
